Keine Ausnahmen
"Keine Ausnahmen" (Im Original: "Warning Signs") ist die dritte Episode der neunten Staffel von The Walking Dead und die 118. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Corey Reed geschrieben, Regie führte Dan Liu. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 21. Oktober 2018 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 22. Oktober 2018 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Schwierigkeiten zwischen den Saviors und den anderen Überlebenden erschweren die Arbeiten an der Brücke. Wem kann man vertrauen? Währenddessen schmieden Maggie und Daryl ihre eigenen Pläne. Handlung Beißer ernähren sich von einer Leiche. Als diese schließlich auch verwandelt ist und aufsteht, sieht man im Hintergrund an der Mauer geschrieben: Letzte Warnung. Rick steht auf und lässt Michonne noch schlafen. Dann geht er zu Judith, die erkältet ist, und testet, ob sie Fieber hat. Er verlässt das Haus und schaut sie den Garten an. Er pflückt eine rote Tomate und legt sie an ein Grab. Dann kehrt er zurück und redet mit Michonne über die Charta. Rick ist stolz auf sie. Dann beschließen sie, dass sie Judith zur Sicherheit zu Siddiq bringen. Er könne sich den Tag gönnen und muss nicht zur Brücke. Michonne meint aber, dass Daryl und Maggie schon noch sehr wütend sind und sie Sorge hat, dass ihre Idee nicht funktionieren könnte. Rick ist aber optimistische, dass sie sich noch damit anfreunden werden. Dann bedankt er sich bei Michonne für alles. Dann deutet er ihr gegenüber an, dass er mit Michonne ein Kind haben möchte. Sie küssen sich. Maggie ist unterwegs und wird von Brückenarbeitern überrascht, die nicht arbeiten sondern auf der Suche nach dem verbannten Savior sind. Sie wollen zu dem wissen, was Maggie auf dem Wagen hat. Sie meint, es handelt sich um die Gegenleitung für die Dienste von Hilltop, die nie bei ihnen angekommen sind. Die Arbeiter meinen, dass dies wie ihr Freund und die Boten auch verschwunden sei. Einer der Arbeiter nimmt sich eine Tomate von Maggies Wagen. Sie will das notieren. Laura, eine der Arbeiterinnen, greift konfliktentschärfend ein, nennt Maggie den Namen des Tomatendiebs und erklärt, dass sie heraus finden werden, warum ihre Lieferung des Benzins nicht angekommen sei. Maggies Begleiter ist wütend, dass sie mit den Saviors überhaupt zusammen arbeiten. Maggie erklärt zähneknirschend, dass sie ihnen eine Chance geben. Als sie weiter fahren, treffen sie kurz darauf auf den verbannten Savior, der sich verwandelt hat. Rick, Michonne und Judith machen sich nach der Untersuchung bei Siddiq einen schönen Tag, spielen und lachen und genießen ihr Familienleben. Als Rick Judith vorliest, kommt ein Bewohner angerannt und erklärt Rick, dass man den vermissten Savior gefunden habe und er auf jeden Fall getötet wurde. Im Lager an der Brücke kommt es zu Tumulten, weil bekannt geworden ist, dass ein Savior getötet wurde. Alden und Laura versuchen zu schlichten, doch einige Saviors sind zu aufgebracht, dass auch Carol kein Ruhe reinbekommt. Vielmehr versuchen sie Daryl, Jadis oder gleich alle für den Mord verantwortlich zu machen. Sie suchen die Auseinandersetzung, als Rick schließlich eintrifft und Ruhe einkehrt, weil Alden, Arat und Laura sich doch noch durchsetzen können. Alden verspricht, dass er mit Rick darüber spricht, wie man ihre Sicherheit ohne Waffen gewährleisten kann. Rick fragt Gabriel, ob er wisse, wo Anne/Jadis letzte Nacht gewesen sei. Gabriel gibt an, die ganze Nacht mit ihr Wache gehalten zu haben. Rick erklärt, dass er ein Auge auf Anne haben möchte, weil viele sie verdächtigen. Rick, Maggie und Alden diskutieren, wie sie die Saviors schützen können und Maggie beharrt auf der Abmachung, dass die Saviors keine Waffen bekommen. Alden wendet ein, dass sie ihm doch vertrauen und dass es auch andere gäbe, denen man vertrauen könne. Rick erklärt, dass er erst den Tod aufklären möchte und dann noch mal mit ihnen reden wird. Maggie ist nicht so glücklich, aber Rick erklärt ihr, dass sie alle etwas von der Brücke haben. Maggie fragt, wen Rick verdächtigt. Er erblickt in diesem Moment Daryl. Gabriel spricht mit Anne über die gestrige Nacht. Er hat Rick angelogen, weil er nicht die ganze Nacht bei ihr war. Gabriel möchte wissen, ob sie was gesehen habe. Anne weicht den Fragen aus und fragt ihrerseits, ob Gabriel glaube, dass sie etwas verheimliche. Rick spricht mit Daryl, weil die Wunde des Saviors wie ein Einstich aussieht, der von einem Pfeil stammen könnte. Daryl fragt, ob Rick ihn wirklich verdächtigt. Er erwidert, dass er sicher gehen will, weil andere ihn verdächtigen. Daryl erklärt, dass er ihn öffentlich getötet hätte, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er meint auch, dass es doch klar sei, dass etwas passiere, wenn man all die Menschen zusammen bringt. Rick widerspricht dem, weil alle eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben. Daryl erwidert, dass es so viele Opfer von den Saviors gab, die auch keine Zukunft mehr haben. Rick meint, dass er daran auch denkt, aber das Töten kann keine Lösung sein, wenn die Toten eh schon die Welt bestimmen. Rick hofft, dass Daryl ein gutes Beispiel für alle sein könnte, wenn er die Vergangenheit hinter sich lässt und nach vorne schaut. Mehrere Einheiten schauen sich die Gegend an, um den Tod aufzuklären. Maggie und Cyndie stoßen auf ein Haus, an welchen lose Blechteile Lärm verursachen und dadurch Beißer anziehen. Maggie will die Beißer ablenken, damit Cyndie sich ums Dach kümmern kann. Im Haus sind aber noch viele weitere Beißer und Cyndie bricht durch eine Veranda durch, wodurch die Beißer aufgescheucht werden. Maggie eilt zu Hilfe, doch es ist schließlich Daryl, der mit Rick und Rosita noch rechtzeitig kommt. Sie wundern sich, wo der Suchtrupp ist, der näher an Maggie dran war. Sie machen sich auf die Suche und entdecken Beatrice auf dem Boden. Sie kommt zu sich und meinte, dass Arat meinte, dass alles in Ordnung sei, als sie am Kopf getroffen wurde. Sie weiß nicht, wo Arat ist. Maggie findet die Ausrüstung von Arat und meint, dass man sie offenbar gefangen genommen hat. Maggie, Carol, Rick, Cyndie und Jerry beraten, was sie tun sollen. Nach denken alle, dass Arat auf Wache sei, doch wenn sie am Morgen von den anderen Saviors vermisst wird, wird das Sanctuary nicht mehr mitmachen und die Brücke nicht fertig werden. Jerry fragt, was man mit dem Menschen machen werde, der verantwortlich ist. Nimmt man ihn gefangen oder tötet man ihn? Sie lassen die Frage offen und Rick erklärt, dass sie sich wieder auf die Suche machen. Rick ist mit Carol unterwegs und sie erklärt, dass sie wohl gegen die Saviors kämpfen müssen, wenn sie Arat nicht finden. Rick erklärt, dass er das nicht möchte. Er denkt immer an alle, die sie schon verloren haben. Sie müssen Leben schaffen und nicht nehmen. Daryl und Maggie sind unterwegs und besprechen ihre Einstellung zu Ricks Plan. Beide wollen die Vergangenheit nicht vergessen, doch Maggie meint, dass Rick eigentlich das Richtige für die Zukunft mache, auch wenn ihr es schwer fällt, so wie er zu denken. Sie entdecken eine Leiche im Wald, die einen Pfeil in der Brust hat. Daryl meint, dass er nun wisse, wer Arat hat. Anne ist alleine auf dem Schrottplatz und geht zu einem versteckten Tresor, in dem ein Funkgerät versteckt ist. Sie schaltet es ein und gibt sich zu erkennen. Niemand antwortet, aber sie erklärt, dass sie den Hubschrauber gesehen habe und davon ausgeht, dass man sie hören könne. Es meldet sich jemand. Anne fragt, ob sie für die Entführungen verantwortlich seien, was ihr Gesprächspartner verneint. Dieser meint, dass der Deal noch stehe, sie aber sagen solle, ob sie ein A oder ein B habe. Anne erwidert, dass sie beides nicht habe. Sie sei allein und habe geliefert. Man ist aber noch nicht zufrieden und Anne fragt, was es kosten würde. Man antwortet ihr, ein A. Anne zögert, bestätigt dann aber. Plötzlich taucht Gabriel auf und will wissen, ob sie verantwortlich sei. Sie verneint, doch Gabriel möchte wissen, mit wem sie rede und was sie getan habe. Anne meint, dass sie Böse Dinge getan habe, aber nichts hiermit zu tun habe. Gabriel ahnt, dass sie Menschen gegen Vorräte getauscht habe und dass auch mit Rick und Gabriel machen wollte. Sie bestätigt das und erklärt, dass sie allein sei und man sie sofort verdächtigt und niemand außer Gabriel zu ihr hält. Sie möchte mit Gabriel an einen fernen Ort fliehen. Es dürfe nur niemand erfahren und er müsse ihr vertrauen und etwas zu dem Deal beitragen. Gabriel erklärt, dass er nicht mitkommen könne und es Rick sagen werde. Anne ist enttäuscht und sagt, sie dachte die ganze Zeit, er sei ein B. Dann schlägt sie ihn nieder. Carol ist mitten in der Nacht unterwegs und wird von Jed überrascht, der sie in seine Gewalt bringt. Rick richtet seine Waffe auf ihn, doch er meint, dass er Carol noch rechtzeitig töten könne. Rick fragt, ob Jed die anderen getötet habe. Er erklärt aber, dass sie niemanden töten wollen. Sie wollen nur Waffen. Rick können nun zeigen, dass ihm jedes Leben wichtig sei. Carol hat unbemerkt ein kleines Messer gezückt und sagt dann, dass es vorbei sei. Rick nimmt die Waffe runter und Carol nutzt die Siegesgewissheit von Jed, um ihn das Messer in die Schulter zu stechen. Carol und Rick haben wieder die Oberhand und Rick erklärt, dass Jed auf die Wunde drücken soll und ins Krankenlager gebracht wird. Er will wissen, warum sie ihn nicht töten. Carol erwidert, dass jedes Leben zähle. Daryl und Maggie sind bei ein paar Häusern und Maggie meint, dass die Bewohner von Oceanside hier früher gelebt hätten. Sie stoßen auch auf Beatrice, Cyndie und andere, die Arat um ihr Leben flehen lassen, bevor sie sie töten. Daryl bedroht sie, doch Cyndie erklärt, dass es nur nach Arat sei, an der sie Rache nehmen müssten, weil Simon und die Saviors sie damals brutal verjagt hatten und nur letzte Warnung an die Hauswand schrieben. Sie hatten ein schönes Zuhause mit glücklichen Familien, bis die Saviors kamen und alles zerstörten, nicht weil sie mussten, sondern weil sie konnten. In Oceanside wollten sie das alles vergessen, bis Rick sie zum Kampf bat. Sie folgten ihm und akzeptierten, dass er nicht mehr töten will. Als Maggie aber Gregory hängen ließ, wurde ihnen klar, dass Ricks Regeln nicht unbedingt gültig sind. Maggie wird klar, dass sie dafür verantwortlich ist. Cyndie erklärt weiter, dass Arat genau an diesem Ort ihren 11-jährigen Bruder getötet hatte. Arat fleht um Entschuldigung, da sie sich geändert habe und damals Simons Befehlen folgen musste. Cyndie will aber, dass Arat sagt, was sie zu ihr sagte, bevor sie ihren Bruder tötete. Arat bittet Maggie um Hilfe, doch auch sie will hören, was sie damals sagte. Arat gibt nach und sagt: Keine Ausnahmen. Daraufhin wenden sich Maggie und Daryl von ihr ab und überlassen Arat ihrem Schicksal. Rick muss mit ansehen, wie die Saviors von ihm enttäuscht das Arbeitslager an der Brücke verlassen und nach Hause gehen. Derweil erklärt Maggie Daryl, dass Cyndie ihr nun eigentlich die Augen geöffnet habe. Ricks Weg hatte seine Chance gehabt. Sie beschließen, zu Negan zu gehen. Emil Groth - myFanbase Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Lauren Cohan als Maggie Rhee * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler* * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter* * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand als Aaron* * Katelyn Nacon als Enid* * Tom Payne als Paul Rovia* * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan* Nebendarsteller * Khary Payton als Ezekiel* * Pollyanna McIntosh als Anne * Callan McAuliffe als Alden * Avi Nash als Siddiq * Cooper Andrews als Jerry * Kenrik Green als Scott * Rhys Coiro als Jed * Elizabeth Ludlow als Arat * Zach McGowan als Justin*** * Lindsley Register als Laura * Sydney Park als Cyndie * Kerry Cahill als Dianne * Traci Dinwiddie als Regina * Nadine Marissa als Nabila** * James Chen als Kal (Co-Star) * Matt Mangum als D.J. (Co-Star) * Briana Venskus als Beatrice (Co-Star) * Aaron Farb als Norris (Co-Star) * Mimi Kirkland als Rachel (Co-Star) * Chloe & Sophia als Judith Grimes (Co-Star) * Kein Auftritt ** Auftritt im Hintergrund *** Auftritt als Untoter Todesfälle * Justin (Infiziert, Off-Screen) * Arat * Beatrices Ehemann (Bestätigt) * Mindestens 6 unbenannte Saviors (Bestätigt) Trivia * Letzter Auftritt von Justin. (Infiziert) * Letzter Auftritt von Arat. * Der Titel der Episode, "Keine Ausnahmen", stammt aus der Warnung, die Arat Oceanside gab. * Chloe Garcia-Frizzi (Judith Grimes) wird in dieser Episode zum ersten Mal als "Co-Star" bezeichnet. * Anne enthüllt, dass sie Menschen für Lieferungen an den Hubschrauber getauscht hat, indem sie entweder als "A" oder "B" markiert hat. ** Anne bestätigt Gabriel, dass sie vorhatte, mit ihn und Rick zu handeln. ** Rick wurde in "Der König, die Witwe und Rick" als "A" markiert. ** Es bedeutet, dass Annes Deal mit Negan für Menschen in "Heute beginnt der Rest des Lebens" für den Hubschrauber war. ** Das bedeutet auch, dass Anne in "Botschaften" plante, Negan für ein Tausch für sich selbst zu handeln. * Die verstorbenen Saviors sind diejenigen, die zusammen mit Simon die Männer und Jungen von Oceanside ausgelöscht haben. * Rick erwähnte die Zeit, in der Daryl den Kerl nicht getötet hat, der seinen Bruder an ein Dach gefesselt zurückgelassen hat und wie sich die Dinge für Daryl verändert hat. Dies ist ein Hinweis auf die Ereignisse von "Gefangene der Toten" und "Tag der Frösche", als Rick den außer Kontrolle geratenen Merle Dixon in Atlanta auf den Dach in Handschellen zurückließte. * Arats Worte vor dem Tod von Cyndies Bruder "Keine Ausnahmen" sind die gleichen Worte, die Negan sagte, bevor er Glenn in "Der Tag wird kommen" tötete. Das erklärt, warum Maggie und Daryl sich von Arat abwandten, als sie diese Worte hörten. Glenn war Maggies Ehemann und Daryl fühlte sich schuldig, weil er mitverantwortlich für Glenn den Tod ist. Einzelnachweise en:Warning Signs Kategorie:Staffel 9